Slenderman's Home for Proxies and Creatures A-like
by water.colored.angel
Summary: The story reveals around a girl who's lost her sanity, yet has a small grasp to it. Anyone's welcome to add their OC or request any other CP's. M for violence and adult context. MaskieXoc
1. Lullaby and bio

Pandora lullaby

~soft hum, slow melody  
Sweet little girl  
Innocent little girl  
Open the box  
Into your thoughts  
The box of secrets  
The box of answers  
It'll give you the speed of a cheetah  
The agile sleekness of a lioness  
The sight of a hawk  
And the sweet voice of a siren  
Calling people to their graves  
Be a successor to your own mind  
Let her will lull you into  
A sweet slumber  
Slumber little lamb  
While she rules  
While the fire rages on  
Be oblivious  
Sweet oblivion

Bio~

Name~ Amelia Xander  
Proxy~ Pandora  
Age- 20  
Hair-light brown  
Eyes- emerald green

**AN~ So, I'm going to create this little story with my character and her adventures in Slenderman's Home For Proxies and Creatures A-like. If you have a character, either your own or a CP already made feel free to suggest them. That lullaby up there is important for my character, you'll learn in the next chapter why.**


	2. The Day Amelia Snapped

**AN~I don't own any of the characters except for Amelia/Pandora.**

* * *

I was dreaming, or what felt like a dream. Maybe it was more like a nightmare wrapped in the allusion of a dream. I was curled into a fetal position swallowed by darkness and the only noise that played was the soft lullaby tune. When the words slowly spun around me like a spider's web I slowly opened my eyes. I was floating above my bed and was looking down at my body.

A gasp left my lips as my eyes, my body's eyes, blinked open and a devious smile crept onto my, er her lips.

"Finally," the word that left her lips were raspy. My eyes were a darker shade of green, and for some reason my hair had darkened almost to a black. She sat up and glanced my way. "Amelia, let's play a game. I'm Pandora and I'll be playing the part of Amelia." She tilted my head to the side. Her voice was silky now that she'd spoken a bit more.

"The voice," My words felt hollow on my lips. My voice didn't seem to leave my lips, just sounded off of me. "You're the voice in my head. That lullaby."

She smiled as she stood off my bed and walked towards the door. "Let's finish those men off, shall we?"

"Wait, what are you doing? I'm only in short shorts and a tank top!" I struggled at first to glide towards my body.

"We'll be taking a shower before we go to school, it'll just be easier to dispose of these skimpy clothes rather than your usual outfit." Pandora said as she twisted the knob and moved down the hall just as if she were the ghost and not me. I glided along the wall keeping up with her long strides. She slid into the kitchen and glanced around and found the drawer that contained the knives. She grabbed two very long, very big knives and smiled happily as she pushed the drawer shut with her hip.

"Brother or dear ol' daddy first?" She asks looking up at me. I'm silent and just glance down the hall.

"Dad first," I whispered. She chuckled as she started down the hall, she lightly dragged the tip of her knife against the hall's wall. She stopped in front of her parents' room. Slowly she pushed the door open with the tip of her bare foot. The door creaked open, the old wooden floor creaked slightly as she closed the space between her and the bed stopping on her father's side of the bed.

I flash back, the room was dark, with a small little light coming from the adjoining bathroom. I was on my father's bed, underneath his sweating form. His body heated against mine, tears staining my face as my body had been defiled by a man that was supposed to protect me. The man I was supposed to feel safe with, because he was my father. Fathers weren't supposed to be the ones that broke their daughter's innocence. But mine had.

"Kill him," I said harshly as hatred filled my veins. Pandora smiled as she grabbed a shirt and balled it up. She climbed on top of my father, sitting on his chest with his arms pinned to his sides. Words silently left her lips and her legs began to glow softly in a purple hue. She stuffed the shirt into my father's mouth. His eyes sprang open in confusion.

"Daddy, dearest, I got something for you," Pandora whispered as she leaned down. "But you gotta be quiet." A lewd look passed over my father's eyes. He glanced down towards his mouth in a questioning look. "Gotta keep you quiet, when I do this." She slowly held up the knife high enough that he could see the blade. The lewd look dissipated and a look of terror took its place.

"I'm going to end your sick little game," Pandora smirked. She pressed the shirt deeper into my father's mouth. His breathing became more rapid through his nose. He struggled underneath her but couldn't get out from under her. My mother stirred but didn't wake up. She pressed the tip down on his bare chest next to the sternum on his left side, had to be close to the heart. "Are you afraid?" His head started to nod quickly. "So, was she, but you didn't care did you? And neither do I. You're not my father, just her's. Your crazy, fuck up of a daughter. Right, that's what you called her?"

The knife pressed harder and pierces his chest and quickly slid the rest of the way in.  
"Look at that, it didn't hurt as bad as you thought it would," She teased him like he had to me. "Now, die," She whispered as she slid the knife down along his rib to his side, making sure to slice every organ that was between the ribs on the left side. She picked her knife up and repeated the act on the right side. We watched as the life drained from his eyes till they were lifeless altogether. Then Pandora slid off my father and crept out of the room. Mom wouldn't be up till I was already at school, so I had a while before then.

We slid across the hall and into my brother's room. Thomas was sprawled out on his bed as he slept peacefully. Pandora smiled, "Your brother at least was kinda cute."  
"He's my brother though, he shouldn't have sided with either the bullies nor do what father did too," I said crossing my arms. An odd feeling had started to crept inside of me. I was getting almost as much joy out of killing them as Pandora. She grabbed a shirt off his floor and balled it up to. She did the same thing she had with my father, get up on top of him and started to glow purple, stuff the balled up shirt into his mouth. His eyes shot open as well in confusion.

"It's okay, Tommy, I did this with father too," She whispered leaning down. "And because I did it with him, it's okay I do it with you. That's your logic, right?" She smiled down at my older brother. Confusion played in his eyes. "Stay quiet big brother, don't wanna wake up mommy right? Don't want her to know what big brother is doing to his little crazy sister, right?"

As it had happened to my father, so it happened to my brother. The knife pierced his sides both on the left and right side of his sternum. And again we watched the life drain out of his green eyes, the same color that mimicked mine. We again slid out of his room and down  
the hall so I was in the bathroom.

"I hate that we have to wash off this pretty crimson color," Pandora huffed as she stripped my pajamas off.

"Wh-what are we go-going to do?" I stammer as I sat on the sink counter.

"We're going to kill everyone that picked on you," Pandora said over the sound of the shower. "Well, not all of them, we can't draw that much attention to us right away. That last class, the one that filled with 'em, we'll kill every one of them." Part of me knew this was wrong, that I should be trying to stop her now, that if we stop it won't be that bad. But the other part of me already knew it was too late to stop, that we were already going to be in trouble that if we are going out, we're going out with a bang. I was quiet as she got out of the shower and pulled on my normal wear, a purple top with a gray hoody over it, and dark blue jeans. She wrapped the two blades in my bloody shorts and stuffed them into my backpack. My sleep top wasn't bloodied at all so we threw it into the clothe hamper. Then we were off to school.

The school day had started off normal, well my form of normal. Being greeted with harsh words from the popular clichés. Pandora played me excellently, quiet or when she did talk she stammered. In the middle of the day I was called down to the principal's office.

"What if they figured out it was us," I asked Pandora.

"They couldn't have, we didn't leave any traces," Pandora thought inwardly towards me. We were at the principals door. She hunched over slightly, like I normally hold myself making myself as small as possible. Pandora knocked on the door.

"Come in," Her voice rung out. Pandora opened the door and shuffled in closing it behind her.

"W-what's wro-wrong now?" Pandora stammered like I would as she sat down in the seat across from Mrs. Witz.

"Amelia, dear," She started off. There was a police officer standing behind her. 'If we were going to be taken away, there would be more than one police officer,' Pandora thought to me. "I-I'm so sorry dear. But the police have discovered your father and brother dead this morning. It must have happened after you left for school today. The police assume the killer had either been your mother or someone close to your mother. She has vanished and there are no signs of a struggle on her end." Pandora gasps and acts sad, she plays disheartened and what you expect from a teenager when confronted with this ordeal.

"I-I ju-just want t-to pre-pretend that everything is no-normal for now," Pandora stuttered. "One more day to pretend th-that nothing has happened."

"Alright, we'll respect your request. After class today, come back here and we'll help you," She said with a kind smile. It was weird I thought, she was being so kind to me when a week ago she had threatened to expel me about a week ago for confronting her about the harassment I was getting from the football players. We shuffled out of the office and back to class. The rest of the day played out normally until last period.

I was in the back, in my normal corner seat. Pandora was smiling, knowing what was going to happen to this room full of dark people that pretend to be good people.

"This is not a drill, we have a lock down in session. I repeat this is not a drill." Mrs. Witz's voice rings over the announcement. The teacher, Mr. Todd, went to the door and locked it.

"Everyone to Amelia's corner," He said with a grin. I could feel Pandora's eye twitch as we stood up. She carried the bag with her to the front door pass the students and teacher. Slowly she unzipped the bag.

"Amelia, get to the corner," Mr. Todd demanded.

"How about no," Pandora smirked as she pulled out the cloth ball, she unwrapped the knives and took one in each hand. They each had dried blood on them. I slowly pulled them out and stood up right. She spoke sweetly, "You little insignificant deviants. I had to sit and watch you little brats torment this fucking body, over and over and over again. But now, Amelia isn't the one in control, and I refuse to let you children even attempt to torment me. I'm much, much older than any of you, even you Mr. Todd."

"She's finally snapped," one of the cheerleaders joked. I felt Pandora as her lip twitched upwards in a smirk.

"Nope, I just finally have a hold of her body," Pandora said. With that the first guy came charging at us. It was the star quarterback player. My body started to take on the purple hue as words flew out of Pandora's lips. With ease Pandora had him down on the ground bleeding to death, screams filled the air as one by one nineteen students and a teacher fell to the ground gasping near death, all close to death if not dead. One student sat in the corner hugging her knees to her chest.

"You," Pandora said as she walked over. The girl didn't look up right away so Pandora held  
her knife under the girl's chin and tilted her head upwards. The girl yelped in pain.

"Shut up and listen. Tell them, that Amelia Xander is dead. That they had taken her and killed her. Understood? If not you can join the others."

"U-understood! Amelia is dead," She whimpered.

"Tell them that Pandora is awake and chaos is about to engulf the world again." Pandora  
smiled deviously. With that we walked to the door and ran through the halls with me leading her. Somewhere along the line we stopped at the art room and took the mask we had made a little while ago, the half mask with the purple markings. She slipped that on our face and we were out of the building running into the forest that lied behind the school. We ran and ran until we heard footsteps. Pandora swung around and stood still. There were two men, or at least one was confirmed male, standing back a ways off.

"Who are you?" Pandora asked as she switched the way she was holding the knives. The men walked closer. One was wearing a white mask with blacked out eyes and lips, with a tan coat and jeans, while the other wore a tan yellow hoodie and black mask with a red frowny face.

"I'm Maskie, and he's hoodie. We are proxies of Slenderman," The voice sounded way too familiar to me.

"And I care why?" Pandora asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because he wants you to join the proxies," Hoodie spoke. His voice was altered, not human like, more like robotic glitch.

"Because Amelia, I want to protect you again," Maskie spoke.

"Do you know her?" Hoodie glanced at Maskie.

"My human side does," Maskie said. "I used to try to protect her from the bullies. She told me about the voice inside of her head. She's a lot like me, wanting to keep a small bit of her humanity but knowing she's just insane as the rest of us proxies."

"Tim?" My voice broke through.

"What's her name?" Maskie asked.

"Pandora!" I yelped as she pushed me back. She groaned, "I don't want to be a follower,  
I'm born leader!" A form appeared behind us. I looked back and felt myself shake, my spirit was shaking.

"You have a choice to make," The voice came from nowhere in particular, but sounded everywhere. "Either die here or work for me."

"Oh, so we don't have much of a choice," Pandora glared. "I can't let this body die, I'll die with it. So, I guess we're proxies now."


	3. Meeting Jeff

**AN~I don't own any of the characters except for Amelia/Pandora. Also, I'm going with the fact that Tim/Masky has brown eyes like he does in the actual MH youtube series.**

* * *

I don't know how but I wake up in a darken room on a comfy bed. I slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"W-whe-where am I?" I stammer as I rubbed my eyes.

"We're at the mansion of that faceless dude," A voice rung in the back of my mind. I look at the end of the bed and see her, er it looks kinda like me but my features were darkened, more fluid.

"Y-you look l-like me." I sit more fully and pull my legs closer to my body.

"Of course I do, you're my human form from now on dear," She purred softly and looked amused. "I staid up long enough to make sure you were okay till you woke up. Now, I'm going to slip inside of your sweet little head and sleep for a while. Only wake me if you feel threatened, got it?"

"Y-yes m-mam'," I say softly.

"Don't call me that, I'm Pandora. I thought you had caught that from earlier," She said as she faded away. So, at least the voice in my head was real...That means I wasn't completely crazy, right? I slowly got out of bed and saw that my knives were on the night stand. I grabbed the belt that rested next to them and wrapped it loosely around my hips and slid the blades into either side. If I was going to be in a house full of crazy people I should at least have some protection. My room was barren, only thing in here was a bed, night stand, and a dresser. I quickly inspected the dresser and found a lot of my old clothes in the drawers like I did at home, my old home. My mask was laying on the top of my dresser. I slip the mask on and flip my hair so it surrounded my face. I walk to the door and slip my boots on.

"Here we go," I thought out loud as I grabbed the handle and twist it. Outside of my door was Tim leaning against the wall. Er, I should think of him as Masky here.

"Masky," I smiled softly as he looked up at me.

"Amelia," He stood up and stepped closer. "I-I missed you."

"I-I tho-thought you w-were going to write letters t-to me," I stuttered. I felt a bubble slowly travel up my throat, a bubble of a sob. "D-did you ever g-go to c-c-college?"

"I-I couldn't," He stammered. I stepped closer and placed my hands on his jacket. It was warm and felt so real.

"I missed you. It got worse, so much worse when you left," I buried my face into his chest. "Why'd you have to leave me?"

"I'm sorry Amelia," He said as his arms went around me.

"Aha, aww Masky's got a girllyfriend," A voice calls from down the hall. I slowly moved back and looked down and saw a boy with a white hoodie and black pants. His hair matched his hair as his skin matched his hoody. His eyelids were burnt away and his smile literally reached his ears. He walked towards us like he owned the place. Maskie moved so he was more in front of me.

"Aw, come on man," The guy rolled his eyes, which looked really weird since he didn't have eye lids. "I haven't hurt any of the noobies before, I'm not going to hurt this one." He looked down at me with what I would guess would be a smirk. "I'm Jeff, Jeff the killer."

I swallowed, "I-I'm A-Amelia an-and Pandora. I-I'm Amelia, b-but i-if I fe-feel threatened she'd be the o-one yo-you'd have to de-deal with."

"Oh god, she stutters almost bad as Toby. At least she doesn't have that weird neck twitch he's got," Jeff shuddered.

"W-who's To-Toby?" I asked.

"Stay around me long enough, and he shall appear soon enough," Maskie sighed.

"If you guys aren't going to detach yourselves then get a room," Jeff said as he nodded towards my room. I realize that I was still clutching his jacket and blush as I slowly released his coat from my hands. His arms loosen but one of his hands stays on my hip holding me near him. He looked down at me. Even through the mask I could tell he was smiling.

"I am glad that you're here with us. Not all of us have a tiny piece of sanity left like you and me, but that doesn't make them unloving. Slenderman protects his proxies and other creatures that seek refuge from the human world. The only thing he wants in return is us to do his runnings that involve going to the overworld, which is where the humans live, and the underworld is past the south border of the forest. Slenderman's forest is the gate that is between the two parts of the world. There's other gates between the two but this is the more common known one." Maskie explained to me.

"So technically where are we?" I asked a tad bit confused.

"We're in a limbo," Jeff said as leaned against the other wall. "Are you going to just stand around here or are you going to check out the rest of the place with all of us creepy people and things..." He trailed off as he looked down the hall. "Not all of them are people." He shrugged and then started to walk off in the direction he came. Maskie started to walk, his hand found mine and our fingers intertwined as I let him lead me. Back in high school we never dated, we were just bestfriends, I didn't think he had any feelings for me then. Maybe he didn't then but seeing me again, maybe that brought those feelings on. I'm not sure. He had always been there for me, tried to protect me from those bullies, we had joked about what was going to happen in the future. My mind wandered as we walked, there had been a point where he himself was scared that something was following him. I had comforted him, hugging him to me the way he had to me when he was trying to block things being thrown at us.

"Amelia," someone said snapping me out of my mind and into reality. I glance around, we're in what looks like library. We were alone this time.

"W-where'd Jeff go?" I asked as I looked up at Tim.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" He asked as he brought me over to a small couch that had a table in front of it with a couple of books sprawled in its surface.

"I-I was thinking...about stuff," I rambled on as I sat down. Tim sat next to me and turn to face me.

"There's a lot I need to tell you," He said, he already sounded tired. "I'm not even sure were to begin at this point. So, let's talk about proxies first. Being one of Slenderman's proxies makes you different than when you were just human, or if you would have been on your own with Pandora. Pandora has her own magic capabilities but if you were to be alone with her and not here with us she would run you dry and you'd die much much too early. Each proxy has their own little ability, being Pandora you'll create chaos and insanity in your victims, but she also will start to eat away at your own sanity. One day you might wake up and forget who you were, but as long as your here you have a better chance at keeping what little you have."

"W-wait," I stammered. "What's your little power?" He stalled for a moment looking away for a moment.

"My power isn't much to brag about. I have an extra boost of strength, and I tackle a lot. I also can alter recording devices, but Hoodie is better at it than me," He shrugged.

"Who's Hoodie?" I asked curiously. "You guys seem close."

"He's the only friend I had when I did go to college. He got picked as a proxy right before I did. He's one of the few in here that I trust, you can trust him. He knows that if he hurts you he'd have to deal with me pissed," He said as he slowly placed his arm behind me.

"When did you get all these feelings for me?" I ask honestly.

"U-uh," I had caught him off guard. "I've always had a feeling for you, back in high school I didn't react on it because I didn't want that to stress you out. I knew what was happening at school and at home, I did everything I could to try and help you and I didn't want that to add to your stress level. About a two weeks ago, Slenderman had made me start reading up and learning about Pandora. Which by the way, she dislikes Slenderman a lot because every time she gets a new body he seems to always find her and forces her to become one of his proxies. I think he knew all along that you were going to carry Pandora's soul, and that you meant so much to me. I don't know though if that was his thought though, he probably just sent me and Hoodie because we tend to be the easiest to convince people to join."

"But now you know just everything about the other soul inside of me," I said happily.

"True," He said. "Another thing, in the house or on missions you need to keep your mask on, anyone that has a mask is required to. They're the ones that don't have to change forms when going to the over world either, the ones like Jeff have to wear a small charm that will use the magic around him to change his appearance so that normal people won't see what he really looks like unless he takes the charm off. The only time that either of us or any of the other mask wearers can take off their mask is if they're in their own room, or if you were in my room with me or me in your room, same with my name and a majority of the others. I honestly shouldn't be calling you by your real name, but in your case it's different. You honestly take on a different personality all together when you shift to Pandora."

"So, I shouldn't call you by Tim unless we're alone, in one of our rooms?" I asked. He nodded. "I-Is that normal with the other proxies? I mean, do they have split personalities like me?"

"Not really," He said. "Most of them have lost their grip on their sanity and only have that one personality. They act differently among different proxies, some like each other, some tolerate each other, and some hate each other. Jeff is usually okay with most of the proxies, he dislikes normal people though. He should be okay with you and if he isn't I think Pandora can handle him." I turn and lay the back of my head against him. He readjusts himself so now I was laying partially on him, his arm resting against mine while his fingers slowly intertwined with mine. I glanced up and smiled up at him, even though he could only see half of the smile I know he knew I was glad to be back with him.

* * *

**Please leave me some reviews! I love reading reviews from you guys. If you have an OC you can pm me their info and I can write them into the story if you want. Just give me the basics, like what they look like and how they act among the other cp characters. **


	4. Cat's got your tongue

**AN~I don't own any of the characters except for Amelia/Pandora. Also, I'm going with the fact that Tim/Masky has brown eyes like he does in the actual MH youtube series. I have this series over on Deviantart as well, so some of the characters belong to people over there as well. All new credit will be added at the end of each Chapter, previous credit will be posted at the top and bottom.**

* * *

We talked for a bit longer, I learned a few of the names of the people that lived in the home and that I would also have a room mate. Each of the room mates tended to work in pairs a lot during missions, which made sense I guess. Maskie's was Hoodie; Jeff didn't have a human proxy roommate, his was a monster dog named Smile. It was weird, that animals apparently could be distorted to, or changed into a form of proxy as well. Maskie said mine went mostly by SK.

We rested there for a while, that is until some came bouncing in. A boy came bouncing into the room, with way more energy than anyone else I had seen yet in this house have. I jump and sit back up.

"W-who's th-this?" The boy stammered as his head twitched to the side. "Th-the new girl?"

"She's one of the new proxies Hoodie and I brought in," Masky said with a sigh. "Her name's Amelia at the moment, but she shares her body with another soul named Pandora." It was clear Tim wasn't happy with the intruder.

"W-who are you?" I stammered.

"I-I'm Toby! Ticci-Toby!" His head cocked to the other side as he spoke. "Ti-ticci bec-because of my t-ti-tic!" It seemed like it was difficult for him to speak. I felt kinda bad for the guy. He glanced over at Masky. "Master Slenderman wa-wants to spea-speak to you." Tim let out a small groan and nodded.

"Fine, go tell him I'll be there momentarily," Tim replied as he stood up. Toby bounced back out of the room just as quickly as he came in. He turned and looked down at me. "Another thing about being a proxy, you can't really refuse any of the missions Slenderman gives you. I trust you'll be alright in the house, so go and explore. These are going to be the people you live with, so you can't really avoid them." I could hear a small hint of a smile in his voice. He offered me his hand and I took it, standing up.

"Alright, I'll go socialize, hopefully they're nicer than the last group of people I had to work with," I smiled up at him.

"They are," He said. I slide my arms around him.

"Just make sure you make it back in one piece," I spoke into his chest. He chuckled as I slowly released my grip on him.

"I will, I promise," He said as he slipped his mask up and kissed my forehead quickly, then the mask was back in place and he was out the door. I slowly walked around the table and out the same door he used. There was no trace of him ever leaving the room. I wonder if everyone was like that, capable of vanishing like they never existed. As the thought wondered through my mind I slowly made my way down the hall. It was weird, this place looked so...normal.

"W-where is everyone?" I spoke softly to myself more than to anyone in particular.

"Oh, looky, a new girl," A voice purred from behind me. I spun around expecting someone to be standing close by but I was met with empty space.

"Wh-who's there?" I stammer. A soft giggle came from behind me and I spun back around as I grabbed feebly at the knife that rested on my left side with my right hand. My hand shook as I held the knife defensively in front of me. A girl stood a few feet away. She was a bit taller than me, she wore a dark blue hoodie with gray jeans, both had parts missing like she had been through hell and back, she wore boots that went up to mid shin that were blue and purple. Brown hair framed her face with purple bangs, but it was her mask that startled me. It was a gray full mask with a huge bloody smile with cat like eyes that seemed to pierce into my soul, and she had cat ears that matched.

"Hello girly," She said softly as she tilted her head to the side like a cat would. She had both a huge scythe that rested on her back and a smaller version in her hand.

"W-who are y-you?" I stammered as I stepped backwards not quite sure whether she was one of the proxies I could trust or not.

"Meow," She simply meowed. I tilted my own head to the side in confusion.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My name, it's Meow," She said. I could hear a smile as it played on her lips. She seemed happy that I was confused. "And you, newbie?"

"I-I'm," I stammer and stop. Part of me knew that we were suppose to use our proxy name, but at the same time, I wasn't fully her. Pandora was her own person, and I'm still Amelia. I'm different from the person I was yesterday, er was it earlier today? Time, it seemed so irrelevant here in this unfamiliar territory.

"Hm," She crossed her arms over her chest clearly impatient and annoyed with me for taking so long to respond.

"I'm Amelia right now," I answered to the best of my ability.

"What? You're schizo?" She asked.

"N-no, th-there's another s-soul inside my body," I slid my knife back into its sheath.

"Whatever," she shrugged like she couldn't care less, and maybe she couldn't. "But the point is that you're the girl that's replacing SK's old partner."

"Y-yeah, tha-that's what I've been told," I said as I glanced past her then back at her. "What happened to her partner?" That was probably the stupidest question that had ever left my lips in this house so far.

"She got killed. We're not immortal, we live longer lives but we still die. Some of us go on missions and never come back," She answered. She was being honest but it sounded harsh to me. A thought flashed through my mind, what if Tim doesn't make it back from his mission. I'd gone through hell at school when he had left me there, and if I lost him a second time I know I won't get to see him ever again. The fear stroke a cord inside of me that made my hands shake, I quickly shove my hands into my hoodie pocket.

"S-so, is Slenderman immortal?" I asked, my voice shook so bad as the fear resonated inside of me.

"Not sure, really. I don't think he can die of natural causes like us, but he can be killed I think. Zalgo, he's Slenderman's enemy and I think he's the only one that can either kill him or create someone that can," She answered. Her head cocked to the side like she could hear something I clearly couldn't. She glanced back at me. "See ya' around noobie, don't die right away." With that she seemed to vanish. Yep, I'm almost completely convinced all these people can vanish on command like they had never existed. I let out a sigh as I started to walk again, this time I kept myself on guard and not daydream.

I come to a dead end that branched off to a pair of stairs that led up and down. I take the flight of stairs leading me downwards. I skipped down the steps as the odd tune of Pandora's lullaby played off my lips in a hum. It was a slower version of Rock-a-by-baby, I come to that conclusion as I hit the landing. I could hear some swears from down the hall.

"Oh, god, what's going on?" I whispered to myself as I moved along the wall.

"Stop fighting you guys! You both are being childish!" A voice called out. I glanced into the room. My eyes widened as I saw a boy with black and green tentacles sprouting out of his back, he wore a black sleeveless jacket that had white markings as well as matching pants. His ears, though were nothing but odd. His ears twitched to the side, and by ears I mean he had black canine ears. His back was towards the door so I could only see his backside, where else the girl he was fighting with a boy that actually seemed to look normal compared to the rest of the house. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a washed out blue shirt and blue jeans.

"I didn't touch your fucking eyeballs!" The guy further away growled out. He looked like he was past simply being mad.

"Slenderman isn't going to be amused if you guys wreck his house, again." The girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest. The girl had reddish brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders, her eyes were just about the same dark brown as the guy's. She wore a blue top that stopped above her stomach over a black tank top, and blue jeans.

"He's my uncle, he isn't going to kick me out of here," The closer boy said all cocky like with a soft British accent.

"I bet he does, if you destroy more of his house," The girl pointed out.

"Whatever," The closer boy huffed. He was about to walk towards the door. Not wanting to confront more of the odd people this early I quickly dashed down the hall and found a door that looked like a door that would lead outside. I open it quickly and softly, I slid out and closing the door behind me. It was night, the stars were the only source of light. I walked blindly into the wooded area, I figured as long as I kept going straight I'd be able to find my way back easy enough.

"It's so much more peaceful out here," I whispered softly as I came to an opening. I wanted a moment to myself, pretend that things were normal once again. Just stare up at the stars and imagine an escape from reality. I guess, this was an escape from what I had perceived as my reality.

"It's calming out here, huh," A voice said softly. I yelped in surprise as I glanced over and found two girls up in a tree. One was further up in the tree while the other was closer to the base of the tree. The girl further up stared straight down at me. She wore a plain white mask with blacked out eyes and a black smile, it was off putting to say the least. While the closer girl had bright blue hair with matching blue eye, where the other eye was was a white patch with a red cross over it. She wore a green coat that covered a majority of her body. She dropped off the tree and stood in front of me.

"You're Pandora?" She asked as she looked me over.

"I-I'm Amelia, Pandora is sleeping right now," I said honestly. As far as I knew Pandora was still a sleep, curled up inside of me somewhere resting. It was either that or she was being quiet, which the only time she was was when I was taking pills.

"You're the girl, though? The one Maskie and Hoodie brought back, right?" She said as she cocked her head to the side. Her eye seemed to pierce into mine.

"Y-yes," I answered. "And you are?" She smiled showing off her sharp dagger like teeth.

"I'm Serpentkiller, better known as SK." She said as she leaned back crossing her arms over her chest all proud like. I stood there in gasp, this was the woman that everyone had talked about. This was my room mate, my team mate. She's going to be one of the few that get to see my face without the mask, only when we're in our room. I smiled and was about to speak when something seemed to stop everything around us. All movement creased to exist.

* * *

**Credit list~!**  
**Meow (C) Lovelymeows**  
**Chains(C) 66myth**  
**Hatty(C) knoxzebutler**  
**Allyssa(C) Irken-Maz**  
**Alice(C) soscastawaygirl**  
**SK(C) xXSerpentkillerXx**  
**Toby (C) Kastoway**

**Amelia/Pandora (C)Me**


	5. Slenderman's Request

**AN~I don't own any of the characters except for Amelia/Pandora. Also, I'm going with the fact that Tim/Masky has brown eyes like he does in the actual MH youtube series. I have this series over on Deviantart as well, so some of the characters belong to people over there as well. All new credit will be added at the end of each Chapter, previous credit will be posted at the top and bottom.**

* * *

_'Ah, there's my new proxy,'_ A voice that had a slight British sounding accent resonated inside of my skull, kinda like when Pandora would talk to me while in spirit form. I turned around and saw a tall thin faceless man in a black suit with black tentacles flickering around him. A shudder ran through my body as I could feel power flow off him.

_'Miss Amelia, will you please wake up Pandora I need to speak to the both of you young ladies,'_ He spoke kindly. Which kind of took me by surprise, he did look intimidating if you asked me.

"Y-yeah, give me a moment," I stutter. Then to myself I thought, 'Pandora, you gotta wake up. Mr. Slenderman wants to talk to us.' With that I felt a familiar shove and I was out of my body floating a couple of feet away. Pandora stretched her arms over her head then stretched side to side.

"Oh, god. That's right, you managed to find me again," Pandora huffed. "Can't you ever just leave me alone to my own devices?"

_'That would be a terrible thing if I did. Zalgo might scoop you up if I didn't, and we both know you'd rather deal with me than him. But now, onto business matter. Things have changed a lot since the last time you were playing with humans. Zalgo and a few other of the supposedly good guardians have lost their way and now work against us and under him. Yes, most of my proxies and the monsters have a strong hatred for humans and most tend to kill for the hell of it, but we do have an order to things where else Zalgo has no order and kills freely, and now I'm informed he is killing our kind. My proxies, my siblings proxies and anything that gets in his way. I will lot you time to get used to being back here Pandora, and Amelia please feel free to ask me anything you please. But I'm busy, so if you think Masky or SK can answer your question go to them first then to me. And Pandora, please don't go killing your human host this time.'_

"I'm not going to kill her," Pandora crossed her arms in mock hurt.

"She isn't going to kill me, I'm her last human host," I mutter knowing no one can hear me while in this state.

_'Oh, you're her last? Well, that's interesting news to me.' _He looked from me to Pandora.

"Wait, you can hear me?!" I gasped.

_'In the state you are in both your partner and I can hear and see you. Other then the two of us, you're invisible which can come in handy for certain situations. Which brings me to the next thing I have to talk to you about miss Amelia. Pandora already knows since she has been a proxy previously. I give you a home and safety and in return all I ask you to do is a few errands here and there. But since Zalgo is rising faster than normal you are going to be going on more missions than Pandora has in previous human host bodies. And considering this is her last body, that means she might actually try this time around," _I could feel that he was going to go on and on but thankfully a voice interrupts him.

"Papa," A little girl walked out from behind Slenderman. She had long black hair with blue strips running down here and there. Her blue eyes seemed to hold a childish innocence to them, which felt out of place here. "Do you know where Ben went?" She glanced over at Pandora and then seemed to make eye contact with me, which put me sort of on edge. "Miss Pandora is back!"

"Oh, god it's his kid," Pandora glanced over at me. "She's a sweet girl, but can become an annoyance like any other kid," She groaned.

"Can she see me too?" I asked.

"I can see you because papa can," The girl chimed in. "I'm Slendergirl since I'm slenderman's daughter, but you can call me Tori since I don't act like a proxy yet." She looked back up at Slenderman.

_'I don't know where Ben is,'_ He sounded slightly annoyed.

"Come help me find him," She pleaded.

He didn't have lips, so it was weird to hear him sight, _'Fine sweetie, let's go find Ben. Pandora, don't kill anyone. And Amelia, I'm glad you have chosen to become one of my proxies.'_ Then the two of them slipped back into the woods. It was weird, the whole feeling of being in spirit form. That's what I have come to the conclusion to call this, when I'm not in my body. I twist around and look towards Pandora and SK.

"Can I go back into my body?" I ask. Pandora smiled deviously.

"I wanna see if our partner is strong or not," Pandora jumped back and twisted so she was facing SK. Pandora grabbed each knife from either side with the opposite hands. "Come on, I want to see your style." A smile crept along Sk's lips as her head twitched to the side.

"Oh," Sk grasped and swung her katana in front of her. "My blade's longer, I wonder if you'll be able to actually hit me."

"Don't worry about me darling," Pandora smiled sweetly. "Let there be chaos," She laughed as she dashed towards SK. SK swung her blade towards Pandora. Pandora managed to catch the blade between her two knives. Pandora's arms shuddered as SK added more pressure. With the two blades Pandora lead the katana's path towards the side so it swiped past not making any contact with my body. Pandora jumped back and her head twitched to the side.

"You're a bit stronger than I had anticipated. You'll be a bigger improvement from the last one I had to be stuck with," Pandora smiled delighted by having a someone she seemed to deem as worthy.

SK lets out a soft laugh, "I was thinking the same thing about you. The last one was a bit on the weak side."

"So, any blind sides you got that I need to cover?" Pandora asked as she slid her two blades into the sheaths on either side of my hip.

"Hmm, not too many. I'm forgetful, and basically the only way to kill me off is the same way you'd go about it with a zombie. I can't touch anything representing religions or 'holy' objects," She rolled her eyes. "Demons, you know how it is."

"So, basically if we need to touch that crap Amelia is the only that can do it between the three of us," Pandora said as she crossed her arms and walked closer. I glance up just remembering about the other girl, but she's gone. I wonder about her, what's her story? Everyone here seems to have a different story on how and why they ended up here.

"W-wait, what?" I asked looking back at the two girls.

"You need to be put to work too. Slenderman get's pissed if his proxies act like freeloaders, and you count as a proxy. The only ones that get out of it are the kids." Pandora said as flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, okay," I nodded as I floated closer. "Do you know if I can go through walls and stuff?"

"You can. You're basically a spirit while in this form. You can go through walls and people, you're invisible to just about anyone except for us and Slenderman, and I think Slender's siblings can also see you too but I can't remember. If you get strong enough, when you're in spirit form you can control people's actions; not yet, obviously." Pandora explained to me.

I smile and nod, "That'll be cool." I look down at myself. I was back in my purple tank top that was splattered with blood. It had been the one I had killed my brother and father, a shudder runs through me as the thought ran through my mind. Besides that anything from my hips down was just a wispy blur of purple nothingness. "Why am I back in this? Wait, am I still wearing the mask?" I said as my hand flies up to my face.

"Nope, and you're back in that tank-top because that was the last thing you had worn before being split out of your body. The reason it has the blood splatter, it is suppose to be some sort of symbolism," Pandora flicked her hand as she explained why the splatters were still on my shirt.

"Pandora, can I please use my body? It feels so weird to be in this form, and since you're the one that's going to be in use of the body when we're on missions, I think it would be fair if while we're here I'm the one in control," I offered trying to be hopeful with the idea of being able to control my body at some points in time.

"Whatever, I need my own rest anyways." She shrugged. She glanced over at SK. "You're going to be fun to work with I believe. While I'm MIA please make sure she doesn't screw us over."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid!" I yelled and crossed my arms. "Have some faith in me." She glanced back over at me and smiled knowingly like she tends to do, then I'm yanked back into my body. I gasp and shudder. It felt like I was held under water and only now was I allowed oxygen.

"You gotta remember to breath," SK spoke. I turned and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I got that part," I said as I stretched my arms up. My body felt strained as if Pandora had used it to its maximum limits.

"I'm going to trust that you won't screw up, I got a few things I need to go do. Don't get me in trouble now with Pandora," SK said as she walked away from me.

"See ya'," I said as I turned and started to walk back to the mansion. I wonder about what kids got stuck here. Why would there be kids here? That'd mean something bad had happened to them. I hug my chest as I walked closer and closer and thought about them. I skipped up the steps to the front door, and slip inside of the building. My fingers trail against the wall as I walked down the hall until it opened up into a huge room that could pass off as a living/gaming room. A child was sitting on the couch while a clown of grays and black and white danced and juggled items that ranged from small appliances such as stuffed toys to large furniture like a chair and a desk. The boy with blue skin and black eyes was smiling and laughing at the clown. The boy stopped laughing as he realized I was in the doorway.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked. The clown twisted his neck so he could look at me. He had a twisted smile on his lips.

"I-I'm Amelia, one of the new proxies," I said as I stepped closer. A motherly instinct inside of me gripped at me wanting me to go to the kid and play momma to him. "I-I...how old are you? Y-you're only a kid."

The boy laughed, "I'm Alexis the Heir, I may look like a child but I've been dead for over two hundred years." I walk closer and closer and without thought I just hugged the kid. He went rigid against my touch.

"Oh, is there a mommy proxy now?" The clown hiccuped a laugh. I let go of the child and look up at the clown.

"W-who ar-are y-you?" I stammered looking up at the twisted clown. His shaggy black hair framed his white as paper face, his white eyes were ringed by thick black makeup, his teeth had to be sharper than a shark's, his nose was a long black and white striped cone; he wore a black shirt that cut off right above his stomach, between his shirt and pants he was wrapped in black and white bandages that had dried blood splatters, he wore black suspenders that held his gray almost black capris up, between the hem of his capris to his black boots were the same bandages he wore around his torso. His arm stretched out and flicked my hair back, and he seemed to pull a knife past my head out of no where. I gasp and fallen back onto the couch, so now I sat next to Alexis.

A laugh escaped the clown's lips as he cheerfully said, "I'm laughing Jack! One of the best, in this glory battle. Are you the one that holds Pandora's soul?"

"Ye-yeah," I stammered. "Why?"

"She was fun the last time around, she used that body up till it fell apart," He laughed hysterically. "Though, I heard she's got to be careful this time around. You'll last a bit longer than the last, I guess." He rested one of his hands on his hips as he played with the knife in the other hand. I turned towards the boy, this time I take the time to look him over. He wore an older, from another world in time kinda outfit. He wore a navy blue overcoat over a white dress shirt, as well as navy blue shorts, with long gray fancy like socks, as foot ware went he wore black shoes with a buckle. His skin was a soft blue blue with freckle like light spots across his cheeks and nose like how the light reflects off a pool of light at night. His black eyes seemed void-less and empty like an abyss. I get the urge again, and I fall over and hug him protectively.

"What are you doing Amelia?" A familiar voice called over from the door way. I smiled happily as I glanced over that way.

* * *

***Also, if your character hasn't made an appearance, don't worry they will be up soon enough my luvs. 3**

**Character Credits~ **  
Octaviah/SK (C) ThePlantGod  
Alice/Bloody Alice (Mentioned not by name)(C) SOSCastAwayGirl  
Tori/Slendergirl (C) Tori Willows  
Alexis/Heir (C) FridaPerlie  
Laughing Jack (C) SnuffBomb  
Amelia/Pandora (C) Me


	6. First Mission

**AN~I don't own any of the characters except for Amelia/Pandora. Also, I'm going with the fact that Tim/Masky has brown eyes like he does in the actual MH youtube series. I have this series over on Deviantart as well, so some of the characters belong to people over there as well. All new credit will be added at the end of each Chapter, previous credit will be posted at the top and bottom.**

* * *

I'm not sure when, but at some point I must have fallen a sleep. For the first time in a very long time I didn't have a nightmare, or any kind of dream really. I kinda just was left happy in a dark space surrounded in a familiar and safe warmth. When I did finally wake up, my face was against Tim's chest, slowly moving up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. I looked up at him, his mask was tipped up so it rested on top of his head rather than over his face.

"Hey," He spoke softly as his hand cupped my cheek, skin to skin. He must have taken my mask off at some point too. I smiled up at him still kinda dazed at where I was until my memories flood back.

"S-so I'm not dreaming all of this," I mumbled tiredly into his chest.

"Nope," He said as he kissed my forehead. "You're a proxy to the one and only Slenderman...well, slenderman has his brothers but they're, umm, quite different." He trailed off.

"Wait, there's more of him?" I asked as I leaned back so I could look up to him. He nodded.

"Well, other slender creatures," He shrugged. I nod as glanced around.

"How long have I been a sleep?" I asked as I flex a bit and curl back into his warmth.

"For a while now. You do need to get up, Slenderman will be slowly getting impatient if you don't start on your mission soon," He said not sounding too excited about me going on a mission. I smiled trying to be hopeful.

"It won't be too bad right?" I asked. "I mean, even if worse comes to worse I got Pandora and SK seems pretty badass and able to kick ass, too."

"Yeah, but the war is raging on, and most of the missions lately have been going round and round that. He's starting to send out proxies to either work as spies, and fighters to push back their attempts. It's not going to be long before he rounds us up and try to go head on head with Zalgo and his monsters," Tim sounded unnerved by this. I swallowed the growing lump.

"It's either doing this and able to be together, or being trapped alone in the human world," I spoke quietly staring down at the collar of his shirt. Then I glanced up to him, "I'd take my chances with having to fight monsters than never seeing you again. It was beyond any reasonable torture to be left alone in that hell, I'm glad I missed my pill that day. Pandora kinda saved me from being alone."

"Then I kinda have to thank her," He said as he looked away from me, I could see the storm raging on behind his eyes. "I hated leaving you. I was going to honestly keep in touch with you...but things...they, just...ugh," He trailed off. "Things got complicated, and I couldn't even keep a promise with you."

"It's alright," I said. Slowly my hand snaked up and tilted his head so he would look at me. I smiled understandingly. "I understand why now. I'm not mad. At that time I felt abandon, yeah, but now I do honestly understand what happened. It was out of your control at that point."

"You way too understanding," He joked. I rolled my eyes. "You should be upset with me, or yell at me or do something like that."

"Life is too short for that, and I've let go of those negative emotions...Er, I've redirected them," I spoke the truth. "I should go meet up with him, I need to start my mission, so I can get back to you." He nodded. I stood up and slid my mask down over my face. I turned but he grabbed the back of my hoodie.

"Give me a moment, I want to see where he marked you," Masky said as he lifted my hoodie up a bit. His fingertip traces a circle at the small of my back then an x over it. "The small of your back, that's where you and Pandora must be connected. He made sure to get both you and her marked." He released my hoodie and stood up.

"Does everyone have one?" I asked as we started to walk.

"The ones that can go on missions, children like Sally and Tori and Alexis don't have one. They might get one eventually, if Slender decides he needs them to actually go on missions. But he's weary about sending the really young ones like them," He said.

"Were's your mark?" I asked as I glanced over at him as my hand rested on the door knob.

"Here," He said as he pulled up his shirt. The mark was over his heart.

"Does it mean something, the location of where the mark is?" I asked. He nodded.

"My emotions drive me, so he marked those. He can alter my emotions here and there, he doesn't do it often but he has the capability as well as feel what I'm feeling," He explained then let go of his shirt letting it cover his chest again, he pushed his mask down so it covered his face. I nodded, we left the room and walked hand in hand down the hall till we got to the office that had the words Slenderman written on it. SK was leaned against the wall and looked intrigued at the door.

"Someone's in there," Sk nodded towards the door when we got close enough. I could hear a slight heartbeat like thump right underneath the the commotion of something getting thrown at the ground.

"Uh-oh," I mouthed. Sk pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the door. "Come on partner, lets start this thing."

I swallowed and nodded, I glanced Tim, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so. I love you Amelia," He spoke as he quickly hugged me.

"L-love you too," I stammered. "Pandora, wake up." I felt the now familiar push as she took control of the body. She did her normal stretch and twist then looked at Tim with a smirk. "I'll protect her, don't worry your little head about anything." He nodded, then Pandora followed SK into the office. Instantly both Pandora and Sk flinched back with quick motion. I was grateful that I didn't have to worry about physical pain as something flew through my bottom half. Still a small yelp slipped my lips in surprise. I quickly floated upwards and out of the range of the raged creature.

"They...ambushed usss," The creature roared, it sounded tired as if it had traveled long distances with no sleep or rest. It was just about as tall as Slenderman. It wore a red robe but bleached white bones poked out here and there, and I could even see where his ribs were, blonde hair stuck out around its face but whipped back and forth with his movements, his mouth and eyes had a white glow. Its body whipped around and it stared at Pandora and SK with a slight disgust then looked back at Slenderman. "Yyyoouu me! You sent...us on that...request...And they took her!"

_'I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sending two of my stronger proxies after her. But please calm yourself, my office isn't the one that did this to you,'_ Slenderman's voice rung through the room, or it felt like it. I know that the voice was only sounded through the minds of everyone in the room, not actually being a physical voice. I glided against the wall and back down so I was in between SK and Pandora.

The creature let out an angered roar and pushed a chair over in rage. "Humans...they're so weak...and fragile...How are only two of them..going to save Insomniac...when I couldn't?"

_'They're not humans.' _Slenderman said as he crossed his arms. His black tendrils flicked back and forth behind him, like a cat's tail when annoyed. _'I know how you feel about humans. But my proxies have given up the titles of being human; And if you're around them long enough, you'll know there is just about nothing human left inside of them. They still have human qualities but they are no longer considered humans.' _ Slowly I wrapped my arms around my chest. It still felt weird every time I heard that; that I'm no longer considered human.

The creature seemed to slightly calm down, the heartbeat kinda pounding softened and I realized that the edges of the creature seemed hazy. Its movements were slow as it swayed back and forth. "Still...they're close...enough.." It trailed off.

_'It's alright, we'll get her back I swear to it. Miss SK and Miss Pandora as well as Amelia, will be sent to rescue young Insomniac. Also, girls this is Sleepwalker, a fellow guardian of the realms. They were running an errand for me since I was busy with other matters, and they were attacked by a couple of Zalgo's mindless minions. Now, it's the three of you girls mission to rescue her from the hellish prison she's being held in.' _Slenderman informed us.

"Okay, sounds good. But one thing smartie, where's she being held at?" Sk asked as she crossed her arms. She glanced between the two guardians. Slenderman glanced from SK to Sleepwalker.

"I...don't remember...exactly where it...had been..." Sleepwalker glanced between SK and Slenderman.

"Why don't you do that thing? Get inside of Sleepwalker's mind, and look over its memories. You've done it before with others," Pandora offered. She looked annoyed that they he hadn't done that from the start.

_'I didn't want to intrude on someone's mind.'_

"You didn't stop from doing it to me," Pandora crossed her arms sourly.

_'Yes, but that's different. You had been one of my proxies and wasn't sharing important info,' _Slenderman defended himself. _'Would you mind if I did that to you?' _

"Ifff...you think that'll...help save Inso," Sleepwalker murmured. Slenderman reached his arms up, and similar to Jack his arms extended and he placed his hands on either side Sleepwalker's head. Sleepwalker shuddered under Slenderman's touch.

_'What's he doing?' _I asked quietly to Pandora.

"He can enter minds of others and see what they know, have felt, anything they've experienced ever in their life time," Pandora said softly as not to interrupt Slenderman and Sleepwalker's mental link. It's over a lot sooner than I had thought it would take; Slenderman's hands moved back to his sides.

_'She's still alive, they're holding her, hoping to use her as bait to lure you in. I'm sending these proxies to get her back. They shouldn't take too long, right girls?' _He glanced our way.

_'Yes, sir!' _I chirped. The other two just shrugged like it was no big deal. I imagined if Slenderman did have eyes he would have rolled them.

_'Alright girls,' _He spoke then waved his hand and an opening appeared. _'Go get Insomniac back immediately. As well as kill off the minion that is holding her.'_

"Alrighty boss," SK said as she leaped forward and into the portal. Pandora sighed, I quickly grasp the mental thread that held me to my body as she fled forward into the portal. For a moment in time we were held in a dark space of emptiness, then I heard the soft wet smack of Pandora's feet as they hit the ground. The three of us were on a cliff edge, well the two of them were while I floated off the edge. For a second I thought I would fall, then it hit me that I was floating, so it didn't matter. It was night, and the cliff's edges blended into the empty abyss of the impending doom on the edge.

"Oh, this looks like it'll be fun," SK said sarcastically as she started up the path. Pandora followed quietly, obviously not really liking the fact that she had to follow rather than lead.

_'I-I'll go s-scope out the way," _I said hoping to be somewhat helpful. Without waiting for an answer I started ahead, and whipped around a corner and scoped out the place. Quickly I found a cave opening, even though I know I was only a ghost in this form I still tried to stay as quiet as possible as I entered the cave. A whimpering came from the back of the cave, slowly I edged forward. I could see a silhouette of a girl, light splayed out between her arms. She had something clutched between her arms and chest. The light shook with her whimpers. I turn and quickly flew out of the cave and the way I came.

_'I found her!' _I practically yelled.

"Sweet, lead us!" SK said as her hand gripped at her katana's handle.

"I'm right behind you two," Pandora said with a smirk as she grabbed her two blades. With that I race back towards the cave, but this time there was a darker feel to the cave.

_'Wait you, guys!' _I yelled as I saw the dark hazy mist cover the entrance. Before my words dawned on the two they ran through the dark mist. Something sucked me back into my own body, and the air that had been in my lungs had been pushed out as my body shivered as my eyesight dims and diminished. I felt the cold as something seemed to smother me, even while I whipped my arms widely around me.

"Pandora! SK!" I screamed as I was absorbed into a nightmarish orb.

* * *

Tim (C) Marble Hornets  
Slenderman (C) CP Mythos  
SK (C) ThePlantGod  
Insomniac and Sleepwalker (C) Dake-Naita  
Amelia and Pandora (C) Me


End file.
